


In My Time of Need

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Member Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Phil arrives in Hermione's moment of need.





	In My Time of Need

                                                                                                                                                

 

 

Hermione stood in the A&E waiting for news about her father. She had been visiting him. She had been spending a lot of time with him after her mother had fallen ill. Hermione and John Granger had always been close, but losing her mother brought them even closer.

“Hermione?”

Hermione glanced up seeing Harry and Ginny Potter coming through the door of the Muggle hospital.

“What are you both doing here?” Hermione asked but very relieved to see them.

“We heard about your dad and weren’t going to let you sit here by yourself,” Ginny explained as she hugged Hermione tightly.

“But it’s your anniversary tonight.” Hermione teared up, as Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“How could we sit there and enjoy ourselves while you're here?” Harry whispered. “Didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you both so much.” Hermione cried softly as the tears rolled down her face.

“Have you heard anything from the doctors?” Harry asked as they took their seats in the waiting room.

Hermione shook her head, “Nothing, since they said he was going back for surgery.”

“Hermione, would you like anything while we are waiting?” Ginny questioned.

“Something for a headache and a coffee,” Hermione replied, reaching into her pocket for some money.

“I got it, Hermione.” Ginny smiles stopping her friend. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Ginny left leaving Hermione and Harry to talk.

“What happen Hermione?” Harry asked.

“We were sitting at home playing a game, and he just stopped talking and was clutching his chest,” Hermione said rubbing her face.

“He’ll be alright, Hermione. He will pull through this,” Harry assured her placing a hand on her back. “Is there anything else you need?”

Hermione let out a hollow chuckle. “The one thing I need…” her words trailed off as she glanced out of the window.

Harry sighed, he knew about her feelings for the American SHIELD agent. He surprisingly liked Phil Coulson: he treated Hermione like she deserves to be treated and made her happy. Unfortunately due to the nature of the man's job and the high risks that came with it he chose to leave to protect her. Harry respected the man for his choice but hated seeing Hermione hurt.

“Here you are, Hermione,” Ginny spoke up coming back over to the pair. She placed the coffee in Hermione’s hand and gave her a small vial of pain potion to take.

Hermione quickly took the potion, tossing the vial into her bag. Taking a small drink, she heard a voice call out. “Granger?”

Hermione set down her coffee and standing up before moving over to the doctor. “I’m Hermione Granger, John Granger’s daughter. Is he alright?”

The doctor gave her a broken look, “Miss Granger, I’m sorry. We lost him during surgery.”

“What happen?” Hermione whispered feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“During surgery he had another heart attack, causing…” The doctor's voice faded from Hermione’s hearing. She felt Harry’s arms wrap around her holding her up right.

“Thank you, doctor,” she heard Harry say to him.

“You’re welcome, but I am truly sorry, we did everything we could.”

“Harry,” Hermione cried holding on to him. “What do I do? My dad's gone, what do I do?”

“Right now we just need to get you home. Ginny will take you to our home, and I’ll get everything from here for you, and I’ll go by your home to get some clothes for you.”

Ginny took Hermione to Godric's Hollow with her as Harry got the paperwork for Hermione from the hospital along with a change of clothes. Hermione sat on the Potter’s couch as Ginny made her some tea, waiting for Harry to return home.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ginny asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny simply set down next to her friend and held her as she broke down in her arms. Hermione cried until she fell asleep.

Harry arrived shortly after Hermione had fallen asleep. “How is she?” He whispered.

“A mess,” Ginny told him, as she shifted from under Hermione. She grabbed a blanket and covered Hermione up before walking into the kitchen with Harry. “I couldn't imagine if I lost my dad.”

“I need to owl Kingsley and let him know what’s happened and that I’ll be taking time off to help her.” Harry sighed rubbing his face.

“Whatever she needs we will be there,” Ginny agreed, placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “I am going bed.”

“Okay, I’m going to be up for a while” Harry told her sitting in the chair near Hermione.

* * *

Phil set at his desk flipping between old S.S.R. files, and anything he could pull up on the internet for the new case SHIELD was working. Stopping his work to make a cup of coffee, he waited for it to brew glancing around his office. A knock sounded on his door before the person just opened it. Normally he would have been slightly annoyed but when Nick Fury walks into your office, its something important.

“Director,” Phil greeted, taking his coffee from the maker going back to his desk. “Something I can help you with?”

“No, this will be of interest to you,” Nick replied dropping a folder in front of his agent. “I just got word of this.”

Phil frowned flipping it open to see the name of Hermione's father with hospital documents of his passing. His eye jumped back to Nick, “How did you-”

“Know?” Nick finished the sentence standing up and walking to the door. “I know everything, Coulson. You have one week.”

As the door shut, Phil grabbed his coat before rushing out of this office. He had to get to his apartment to get somethings together and get to England as fast as possible. He knew how much Hermione loved her father.

* * *

The next week for Hermione was a blur, between getting all of her father's paperwork together and getting his funeral arranged and in order. The morning of the funeral was the hardest, just waking was hard. So was getting dressed, doing her hair and simply breathing- it was hard. Hearing a knock on the front door, Hermione walked downstairs opening the door, seeing Mr Weasley, Remus, and Tonks standing there.

“Morning, Hermione,” Arthur said with a sad smile wrapping Hermione in his arms. He had always loved the young woman as one of his own.

“Thank you for coming,” Hermione whispered glancing at Remus and Tonks as she spoke.

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Remus assured her.

“Let me get my shoes, and we can go,” Hermione said opening the door wider, allowing them in her home.

“No rush, love, we still have time,” Tonks told her placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded quickly before turning away, fighting the tears as she went to find her shoes. She wiped the drops off her face to go brave the day.

Hermione followed her father's casket to his final resting place by her mother. Standing beside the grave as her magical family surrounded her, she saw her parents’ patients and friends attending as well. The pastor began speaking, and in that moment it started sinking in that she was now alone. Yes, she had the Weasleys and Harry, but she was missing someone, to help hold her up in this moment of weakness.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she turned her gaze to the person holding her. Hermione was shocked to see Phil standing next to her. He wasn't dressed in the usual suit he wore while working, so she knew he wasn’t here for work but for her. Leaning into his embrace, she was thanking whoever sent him to her.

“It’s hard to stand here and speak about a member of the church, but he was not only a member of the church he was, a father, a friend, and a dentist for most of us standing here.” The pastor said getting a chuckle from a few of the people. He finished the service with prayer and gave his condolences to Hermione. Phil stepped to the side giving Hermione a moment alone by the grave.

“Phil, good to see you again,” Harry said as he saw Hermione had not moved from beside her father's grave.

“Same, but this is not the reason I wanted to be here,” Phil admitted.

“No, I would say not,” Harry said softly. The two men watched Hermione and Ginny talking as Ginny hugged her friend.

“Are you taking her home?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, I’m going to make sure she eats something too,” Phil replied glancing around the area out of habit.

Harry leaned forward shaking the agent’s hand. “Take care of her.”

“The best way I can,” Phil returned.

* * *

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny still unable to move from where she stood. She couldn't leave for some reason. Walking away meant her father was truly gone, and realising that made her chest hurt. The tears blinded her eyes as a sob tore through her, she covered her face as her pain spilt down her face. The grief was finally hitting her, and it was hitting her hard.

Phil’s arms wrapped around her tightly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner Hermione. I'm so sorry.”

He just let her grieve as she held onto him for the strength she lacked in this time. He heard her sobs starting to soften as she turned her head to lay on his chest.

“How did you know?” Hermione asked softly.

“The director came across your father's files and came to me,” Phil replied holding her tightly not letting her go.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Hermione whispered. “No matter how long you are here for.”

“I have one week,” Phil told her, looking down to meet her eyes. He hated only having the week but was glad for the time he would have with her, but not for the reason behind it.

“I am thankful for whatever time I get with you. I have missed you so much,” Hermione whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” Phil said before kissing her forehead. “My car is over here.”

Phil led her back to his car, putting her in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat. The drive to her home was quiet, and he just held her hand in his. He drove through the familiar streets, finally coming to a stop outside of her house. Turning the car off he turned to Hermione who still sat in the same position as when they had left the cemetery, but her gaze was locked onto their hands joined together.

“Sweetheart, let's get you inside before it starts storming here,” Phil spoke gently letting go of her hand.

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the car. Phil followed quietly behind her as she led the way inside her home.

“Go change or get a shower. I’ll be right here for you when you come back out.”

True to his word he was still there after she got out of the shower. He was waiting on the couch for her, with her favourite tea made watching the television. Hermione walked over and curled up into his side, as he held onto her tightly. His phone began vibrating in his pocket before cutting it off with the press of a button.

“You don't have to stop everything for me,” Hermione told him.

“It’s not important right now,” Phil replied letting his finger run over her hair. “You need me right now.”

“I need you forever, Phil,” Hermione whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
